1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technology, and it particularly relates to a terminal apparatus carrying out communications after authentication, a communication system, and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
User authentication is carried out for the purpose of ensuring the security of a network. For example, when it is verified that a user is located within a predetermined distance, based on user authentication information for each user and the GPS (Global Positioning System) information indicating the location of a user, this user is authenticated (see Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).